The present invention relates generally to artificial fingernails, and, more particularly, to an improved technique for extending the length of fingernails.
The most widely used method for extending the length of fingernails involves the use of a material which is widely known to manicurists as "porcelain." The material is usually supplied in the form of a liquid component and a powder component. The two components are mixed to form a paste-like material which is applied with a brush or applicator to the end of the fingernail to be extended. The paste-like material is applied until an extended-length fingernail of appropriate length and shape is obtained, and is then allowed to set, typically in two to five minutes. Then the nail is finished by filing until a satisfactory appearance is obtained.
The usual technique for confining the material, in its paste-like form as applied to the nail, is to utilize a metal-foil form which is affixed to the end of the finger. The form has a cut-out at one end, and is shaped to be placed under the natural fingernail. The form also has an adhesive on one side, to affix it to the skin. In using the form, the manicurist takes the hand of the person whose nails are to be extended, and may have to provide additional support for the metal-foil form while the "porcelain" material is being applied. The principal problem with this technique is that the form is much too pliable to provide a firm support for application of the porcelain material. Furthermore, the material tends to run underneath the natural nail, between the nail and the form, and then hardens in this configuration, requiring considerable filing and shaping after the form is removed. In fact, it is the finishing process that takes most of the manicurist's time in producing the extended-length nails. Other disadvantages are that the form often tears, and it sometimes adheres to the porcelain material.
Some improvement over the aforedescribed basic technique is suggested in a patent issued in the name of Slack, U.S. Pat. No. 2,799,282. The Slack patent discloses a finger support having flexible sides to accommodate a finger of practically any size, and a replaceable supportive form which fits inside the finger support. Although this device as briefly described in the Slack patent would probably alleviate some of the aforementioned problems, it is nevertheless a hand-held device, which suffers from many of the same disadvantages as the widely used prior art method. Accordingly, there is still a real need for improvement in this area, and the present invention is directed to this end.